


soft lips are open

by FightMeDickWolf



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, honestly this is filthy im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: a collection of short, one-shot pwp that are mostly unedited and just for fun





	1. Hot as a fever

**Author's Note:**

> Rane mirror sex, what can I say?

Shane's hand smudges down the mirror in front of him as his hips thrust forward into the toy. He hears Reed shuffling behind him before spit slick lips meet his ear, "Can you feel how wet I am for you, baby? You know just how to touch me to make me see stars..." 

Reed trails off into a moan, letting Shane hear him unzip his pants and drop them to the floor. Shane's hips stutter, making his thrusts into the toy look uncoordinated and sloppy. Reed tsks by his ear, hot breath trailing from Shane's ear to the back of his neck as Reed shifts to Shane's other ear, "I thought you wanted to make me feel good baby boy? You're so close I can taste you baby, don't you want to give it to me?" 

Shane nods his head vigorously, moving his hands against the mirror and widening his stance to stabilize his thrusting. Shane's eyes squeeze shut as he rocks forward into the toy, moaning Reed's name into the empty room, letting his breath fog up the mirror. Reed let's his breath hitch, moaning shamelessly at Shane's actions, "Oh! That's it baby, you know just how I like it, don't stop, don't stop." 

Shane grunts and his forehead knocks against the mirror as he leans forward. Reed gasps out, "Open your eyes, baby, look at what you've done to me. You're so good to me, too good." 

Shane moans, opening his eyes and staring into Reed's eyes in the mirror. Watching as Reed's arm furiously moves in time with Shane's thrusts into the toy. He watches as Reed's face twists in pleasure, eyes slipping closed as he moans out Shane's name. Shane swears and grinds his hips forward with a rough thrust. Reed reacts immediately as if he was actually being fucked, "Oh! Right there! Fuck, baby, I'm not gonna last. Harder, Shane, oh-" 

Shane thrusts forward harder, watching Reed's mouth open with a drawn out moan as warm cum hits the back of his legs. Shane gasps, legs shaking into each thrust before he feels Reed's rough grip on him, guiding his hips into a fast pace. Lips meet the shell of his ear, "Cum in me baby, I need it." 

Shane gasps as his hips jerk forward one last time.


	2. I can just taste it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed/Charlie content??? in 2018??? yes please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just filthy choking and daddy kink....sorry

Reed licks down Charlie's chest, laving over the hip bones that peak out over his low hanging jeans. Charlie moans into the wet kisses against his skin, twisting his hands in Reed's unruly hair. Reed's tongue dances the edge of Charlie's navel, swirling up to teasingly dip his tongue into his belly button. Reed let's his eyes glance up at Charlie as he tugs on his belt buckle, letting it come loose and dragging the belt slowly from the loops. 

Reed kisses Charlie's hip before pulling away and yanking the belt free, locking eyes as he loosely wraps it around his own throat. "Don't you want to choke me, daddy?" 

Charlie groans as he watches Reed's hands tighten the belt, pulling the leather tight against his own throat and opening his mouth in a silenced moan. Reed's eyes roll back slightly as he stuffs three of his own fingers into his mouth, teasingly letting spit spill out of the corners. 

Charlie drops his pants to the ground before gripping the belt roughly in his hands. Reed's fingers slip from his mouth as Charlie lifts him up to meet his face, lightly kissing his lips before running his tongue across them. "Two taps and I stop, baby boy. You understand?" 

The second Reed's head bobs in understanding Charlie is roughly manuvering him to his knees, listening to the loud thunk against the floor. Reed instantly opens his mouth as Charlie pushes him toward his cock, thrusting his full length down Reed's throat once before pulling out. Reed let's out a cut off moan as Charlie tightens his grip, letting saliva drip down his lips before he's shoved back onto Charlie's waiting cock. 

Reed lets Charlie fuck into his mouth, moaning as he uses the belt as a leash to guide him back and forth. Charlie groans as the tip of his cock slides down Reed's throat, watching as a thick bulge appears under the belt. He fucks down Reed's throat in quick thrusts before pulling away, loosening his grip as Reed gasps. Spit and precum connects on Reed's lips, his chin shiny with spit as Charlie pushes back into his gaping mouth. 

Reed groans as best as he can, feeling his own cock weep with the rough treatment. He grinds his palm against the front of his pants as Charlie fucks his face forward, pressing his nose against his pelvis. A hand tangles in Reed's hair, holding his head down as the belt tightens again. Charlie thrusts shallowly, moaning a string of swears before loosening his grip entirely, pushing Reed off of his cock before jerking himself with quick strokes. 

Reed grinds his palm down, moaning Charlie's name and letting more spit drip down his chin, feeling the slick all the way down his throat. "P-please, make me cum, daddy." 

Charlie groans as his hand fists the belt, watching as Reed's face turns red and his eyes tear up. Charlie plays with his cock, letting it bounce off Reed's lips, tugging it and gasping out Reed's name, urging him to cum. He watches as Reed squirms, jerking his hips forward frantically before suddenly stilling, eyes rolling back. Charlie releases his hold on the belt, hearing Reed gasp as his hips lazily roll out his orgasm. Charlie places the tip of his cock back to Reed's lips, dragging it side to side before pulling back, moaning as he spills cum across Reed's mouth and nose. He drags his cock through the mess on Reed's face, "Look at the mess you've made, baby, we will have to get you cleaned up before Shane comes back...unless you want him to see you so prettily covered in my cum?" 

Reed whimpers and nods along with Charlie's words, feeling his cock twitch as Charlie moans.


	3. Has people talkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Logan sneaks into Windsor and Charlie has to keep quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be still my chogan heart

Charlie turns, pressing his cheek against the pillow and whines out. Logan's hips stop their brutal pace and hands soothe Charlie's hips. Logan kisses up Charlie's spine, bringing his lips against his ear "Hush now, angel, you don't want to wake anybody up do you? I know you love a crowd, but I figured it'd be just us tonight?" 

Charlie whimpers, pushing his hips back against Logan's in an attempt to grind down. Logan pulls out slowly, tsking into his ear. "Ah-ah, baby, if you can't keep quiet I'll have to do it myself. Is that what you want?" 

Charlie weakly nods back, he lifts himself up and turns to meet Logan's lips in a needy kiss. Logan smiles before he grips Charlie's shoulder, using unnecessary strength to press his face down roughly into the matress as he buries his cock back inside Charlie's fluttering hole. He keeps his hips flush against Charlie's ass, rotating in stiff circles as Charlie jerks against the sheets, Logan smirks as loud moans are silenced by the pillow. 

Logan uses his grip on Charlie's shoulder to achor him onto his cock, holding him steady while his other hand trails down Charlie's thigh. Logan lays his upper half completely against Charlie's back, letting his weight keep him still. He moves his hand from it's place on Charlie's shoulders to slide his arm under Charlie's chest. Logan jerks his hips, feeling Charlie's whole body move up the bed before pressing his hand against Charlie's throat. He feels the moan more than he hears it as he let's his other hand jerk Charlie's thighs further apart. 

Logan's fingers trail to where he's buried deep into Charlie, he circles the stretched hole and presses against the rim. Charlie squirms against his weight, thighs shaking with want. Logan kisses the side of his neck before pressing in a finger along side his cock. Charlie thrashes, arms scrambling against the sheets to push up and into the pleasure only to be stuck beneath Logan's overpowering strength on top of him. 

Charlie struggles against Logan's weight, trying to turn his head away to let the entire house know he's being fucked, but Logan presses his head further into the pillow. Logan presses a second finger inside of Charlie, easing the pressure on his head enough for a muffled cry to escape. He feels Charlie panting underneath him as his fingers scissor around the cock buried in him. 

Charlie mumbles into the pillow, rotating his hips as much as he can. Logan grinds down, pushing his fingers in as he pulls his cock out, groaning into Charlie's shoulder when he feels Charlie spasm. Charlie mumbles into the pillow again, louder this time. Logan pulls back, "I'm surprised you can still talk, baby, what is wrong?" 

Logan let's Charlie lift his head up, pressing his fingers against his lips to remind him to be quiet, moving them away when Charlie nods. "Baby, please" Charlie whispers "Let me cum baby, I just can't stand it, let me move. I know just how you like it, please, oh please-"

Logan cuts him off with a kiss, lifting himself off Charlie "Take what you need, angel. Cum for me." 

Logan pulls his fingers out of Charlie just in time for Charlie to throw his hips back, grinding roughly against Logan's cock. He pulls forward, nearly letting his cock slip out before pushing all the way back. Before he can moan, Logan's fingers fill his mouth, and Charlie bites down as his hips stutter. Logan whispers encouragement into his ear, moaning softly when Charlie clenches around him, spilling on the bed.


End file.
